


Hilarity At Your Happines

by Lazy_Crow



Series: RadioDust [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lucifer and Alastor are friends, Lucifer and Alastor are good friends, Lucifer's a dick but he's a good person, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Lucifer finds it all to funny that Alastor is in love.
Relationships: Alastor & Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith/Lucifer, Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 587





	Hilarity At Your Happines

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Lucifer and Alastor are good friends and friends laugh at each other.

The day started out perfectly normal for the people of the Happy Hotel. Patrons were walking about, doing their good deeds for the day, staff were doing what you would expect. Niffty running around cleaning, Husk working the bar and Vaggie assisting Charlie. The only thing that made this different was the properly dressed in white visitor they got. Lucifer had decided to visit his daughter's hotel to get a feel of how she was doing. Most of the people that were staying there stayed away from the king of hell. Some were in awe in his presence, other coward away in fear, overall they didn't get to close. It was near the end of the tour Charlie was giving her dad that something else caught his interest. A man dressed in red with antlers and a monocle walked by without so much as a passing glance in his direction.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lucifer asked Charlie.

"Huh?" Charlie turned to look and see what her father was talking about just in time to see Alastor leave the room. "Oh! You mean Alastor. He's an investor and he's help make a lot of improvements to the hotel." She said cheerily.

"_He's_ and investor?" Lucifer couldn't believe what he just heard. Radio Demon, one of the most feared people in hell second only to the ruler himself, was helping with a rehabilitation spot. This he has to see.

Lucifer quickly followed the deer demon into the next room and found something better then him trying to be a good person. Something way better.

"I assume you're not taking him to go into another turf war?" Alastor asked knowing very well how bother Angel and Cherry are a walking disaster waiting to happen.

"No. At least not this time." The one eye woman said leaning her arm on Angel's shoulder.

Alastor narrowed his eyes at her even though he knew she was kind of joking.

"Relax babe. We're just going to hanger out Molly. Shopping and shit like that. No violence, unless someone tries to steal my shit then I claw there eyes out." Angel said adding a sinister smirk at the end.

"I expect nothing less. Very well then, have fun, my dear." Angel went and kissed Alastor on the cheek and Lucifer swears he thought the radio host melt a little at the display of affection.

"Later babe!" Angel called out behind him as he and Cherry left the hotel.

Alastor watched as the spider demon left having a stupid little love struck smile on his face. It wasn't there for long because he heard a very loud, very amusing sounding laugh came from behind him. Upon further inspection he found Lucifer laughing his ass off. Bent over, holding his stomach with a big smile on his face.

"Ah, hello your majesty." Alastor, smile still there but tighter and more fake then just a second ago.

"You-you can't be serious." Lucifer said in-between his laughing fits.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Alastor was losing his patience not that anyone can see. Certainly not Charlie and definitely not Lucifer with his current situation.

"You and him. You're-you're in-" He continued laughing barley getting a coherent sentence out.

Alastor rolled his eyes and left the room while Charlie tried to make sure her dad was okay.

That was just the start of this whole thing.

****

The next week Lucifer visited again this time with Lilith. The 4 were sat outside under the newly placed gazebo Charlie asked Alastor to help build there and sipping tea. Lilith and Charlie chatting about how life has been treating the princess and Vaggie and Lucifer exchanging death glares at one another; only dropping the looks when either Charlie or Lilith looked at them.

"How about a walk through the garden. The flowers here look lovely." Lilith suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Charlie quickly stood up and grabbed Vaggie's hand leading her and her parents down the gazebo into the garden maze. They walked for while, talking and enjoying the scenery around them. Then they heard this.

"You're such a cornball." Followed by a giggle.

The _click clack _of shoes came closer and soon the source of them rounded the corner. It was Alastor and Angel. They were both dressed in casual clothing, Alastor wearing a red hoodie, black jeans and sneakers (all bought by Angel no doubt) and Angel wearing a pastel pink sweater with a heart shape cut out where his chest fluff poked out from with grey sweat pants and low heeled boots. Alastor was hold Angel's hands, fingers intertwined and, if Lucifer wasn't such an ass, he would say that Alastor looked comfortable and almost domestically happy. However the king of Hell is an ass and so the first words out of his mouth were "You look like a hipster." Followed by Lucifer trying not laugh. Not yet at least.

"Hello Lilith, Lucifer. Nice to see you both." Alastor said, not at all happy about Lucifer being back but still retaining his manners.

"Hello Alastor, good to see you too." Lilith greeted.

Lucifer just smiled as small laughs escaped his mouth. Lilith side eyed her husband and Alastor rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Don't mind us, please continue on with you day." Alastor said looping his arm with Angel's as they made their way to walk by the 4 demons.

"No! No, no, no, stay! Chat with us. I'd love to get to know your new" Lucifer looked at Angel, smile growing bigger "friend." 

The look Lucifer had gave Angel different ideas of what the king meant but he didn't get the chance to really assess it as Alastor's hand went to his waist and guided them both past the family and turned down the nearest corner they could reach. Once out of sight Lucifer erupted into a fit of laugher which earned him a smacked to his shoulder from his wife.

"Lucifer!" She scolded.

"What!?" He asked still laughing.

"Don't laugh at him."

"Why not? That!" He said pointing in the direction the spider and the deer went. "Is comedy!" Continuing his laugh Vaggie felt the need to ask.

"Uh, what's so funny?"

"Oh-oh nothing. Just a little running gag between us." Lucifer said still laughing.

Lilith only shook her head and the younger couple could only just let the king be until he was finish or until he laughed so much it started to hurt. Whichever came first.

****

Lucifer the next week as well and this time no Alastor was to be seen. No Charlie or Vaggie either. They had apparently went out to shop for some supplies and the only staff that remained was Husk Angel and Niffty. Niffty was the first to greet Lucifer when he entered the door.

"Hi, I'm Niffty. It's nice to meet you." She said grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously.

It stunned Lucifer a little how much strength the little lady had. "Ugh, hi. It's nice to meet you too. Say, can you help me? I'm looking for someone but I don't know their name, I do know that they stay here." He asked still having his hand being shaken.

She stopped shaking his hand to answer him. "Oh sure! Do you know what they look like."

"Tall, a spider, like curling up with Alastor." 

"Oh, you mean Angel. He's right this way." She said cheerily and lead him over to another room with a noticable bounce in her step.

The room she lead him to seemed to be a lounge of some sorts. Sitting on large couch was the aforementioned spider reading a magazine.

"Thank you miss-" Niffty was gone by the time Lucifer looked down. He shrugged his shoulders and sauntered up to the demon on the couch.

He didn't seem to notice his presence when he stood in front of him. Well, he did but he didn't bother looking up.

"For the last bud, I'm off the market and out of the job. Now beat it before Alastor gets back and gets pissed at ya." Angel said and brought the magazine closer to his face.

Lucifer didn't want to know. He grabbed the top of Angel's magazine and pulled it down showing him his face with a big grin on his face. Angel immediately sat up and back in the chair out of pure shock. Not expecting Lucifer to be here and so close to his face.

"Angel, right?" He asked. Always better to be sure.

"Uh, yeah. Can I help you?" Angel asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you can. I've noticed you and Alastor have been quiet close lately." Lucifer sat next to Angel crossing his legs. "I'm just a bit confused. Are you both a thing?"

Angel eyed him hesitantly. Lucifer had a big smile on his face, his eyes half lidded and his legs cross. He suddenly wishes he'd taken Charlie up on her offer to join them on their supply run.

"Uh, yeah."

"Really? For long?"

"A year."

"A whole year. That must've been torturous."

"What? No!"

The fact that Angel was so quick to say otherwise caught Lucifer's attention more.

"So he isn't a sadistic little shit?" 

"No!" Angel paused. "Well, yeah but he's sweet when you get to know him. If he likes you that is."

Lucifer erupts into laughter again and startled the spider demon. He laughed for the next minute or so before addressing Angel again.

"No, no. This isn't directed towards you." He said still laughing. "It's just-" More laughing. "Thank you Angel. You've been a big help." More continuous laughing.

"Glad I could help?" 

With that Lucifer got up and left the hotel mumbling to himself "and I won't let him live it down."

****

Lucifer 4th visit was in another week and Alastor made sure to avoid him. The hotel was busy today and he was busy himself. The last thing he needed was to deal with Lucifer and his new found amusement in Alastor's personal life. He had avoided him for most of his visit. He was doing good until he wasn't. He was conversing with Husk when he heard Lucifer call him.

"Alastor!"

The deer demon groaned internally and his smile tighten. Husk noticed that.

"Hello your majesty." He said.

The lobby had a few patrons there and they were all watching how the king of hell was interacting with the Radio Demon.

"Where have you been? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding."

"Apparently no good enough."

The royalty laughed. Clasping his hand on the taller's shoulder.

"Come now. I find it _entertaining_ that you got someone." Lucifer walked behind Alastor and started pinching his cheeks. "And here you are making me think you weren't the type to settle down~."

Alastor slapped Lucifer hand with the back of his own before walking off and saying "Good day Lucifer." He walked into a completely different room and Alastor's reaction made Lucifer giggle.

****

Lucifer came back next week. No Charlie or Vaggie or Angel. He didn't mind, just walked up to Husk.

"Hello Husky dear."

The demon behind the bar groaned openly and turned to see Lucifer leaning on the bar.

"Husky, do be a dear and tell me where Alastor is."

"I don't think he'd want me telling you that." Husk wasn't exactly scared of Alastor but he knew better then to piss him off.

That is until Lucifer pulled out a hundred dollar bill and held it in Husk's direction. Husk took it quickly. "Up the stairs, make a left, then a right, 4th door on your left, can't miss it. It's the only one with a deer footprint on it." Husk turns back around and starts wiping glasses.

Lucifer made his way to Alastor and followed the directions he was given and sure enough he saw the door with a deer footprint. Lucifer didn't bother knocking, rather he walked in and yelled Alastor's name.

"Why are you here?" Alastor asked finally letting his irritation show.

"Now that's rude." Lucifer faked his feelings being hurt.

"Forgive me. What can I, the Radio Demon, do for you, the great Lucifer." Alastor said sarcastically.

"Yeah. It's about Angel."

"Don't bring him into this."

Alastor turned to continue putting some stuff away. Lucifer walked up to the desk and leaned on his elbows on top of it.

"Do you love him?"

Alastor didn't say anything at first. "And if I do?"

Lucifer, once again, erupted in another laughing fit that lasted several minutes. Once his laugh died down to giggles he finally spoke. "Con-congrats."

Alastor raised one of eyebrows at that.

"Really, I mean it. Congratulations. I'm glad you found someone, I was getting a little worried."

Alastor chuckled. " Thank you. That means more then you know that you're happy for me."

"Does it?" Lucifer rested his elbows and his face on his hand fluttering his eyelashes.

Alastor tapped the top of Lucifer head. "Don't let it go to your head. Do you ever plan on stop laughing at me when ever you visit."

"Ha, no. Not until after your married."

"Why after?"

"Consider it payback for you laughing when you found out about me and Lilith."

The radio host shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough."


End file.
